Sins of the Father
by JackiLeigh
Summary: Spoiler: Season 4 Finale. James cons Neal with disasterous results. Neal whumpage.
1. Chapter 1

Sins of the Father

**AN: SPOILER ALERT: IF YOU HAVE NOT WATCHED THE SEASON 4 FINALE ****DO NOT**** READ THIS. **

**Thanks, as always, to my beta, ccluvshorses101.**

**I wondered what would happen if James was double-crossing Neal. This really doesn't follow the series, per se. I will, probably, use James' history in the episode 'Brass Tacks.' But I am not sure how much. The question of James still conning Neal got me thinking. I started this story before the Season 4 finale. I had hoped that Neal would have his Dad, but you know how that went if you watched the finale. I just kind of took it a step further. I left out some things the series included, and I added others, namely Neal whumpage, just because it makes me a happy, happy girl. I hope you like what I came up with. Jackie**

Something had happened to James Bennett. Maybe it was the time on the run. Maybe it was the time away from his family. Maybe he was just a con at heart, and Neal was just another opportunity, another chance to get what he wanted. The fact Neal was his biological son just made it easier. The natural connection fostered the trust James needed, a son's trust/love for his father.

James hadn't really lied to Neal. He has just not been that forthcoming with the truth. He and Ellen had been on a hot streak, catching criminals. Ellen had been an honest cop. She had had no idea James was working for Flynn. She had been in the dark, but she also had held the key to James' future. James needed that locket. He needed that key. Being 'Sam' had worked too well for him. Ellen seemed to trust Sam, but Sam was not James or Neal. And she had wanted one of them, especially Neal to be one to get the locket and the secrets it held.

So, when James…collaborated with Flynn, it was for both their benefits. Flynn would have a headache of his gone, James would have his key. James had just placed a call to Flynn and his associates with a day and a time. And things well…almost went as planned. Flynn got rid of his headache. But Ellen hadn't had the key in her possession. He had searched, quite thoroughly. He was no closer to his goal than when he started. But now, much to James' dismay, he had not been through enough. His secrets would be out, his past deeds, sins revealed. The locket had turned up in Ellen's possession after all.

But now he had a new angle. His son and Agent Burke were both looking for his key. But he needed to get to it first. He needed to know what they knew. He needed to destroy whatever information that key unlocked. He had no intention of paying for his past sins. And, if someone else got caught in the crosshairs, then…well…as long as it wasn't him.

WC WC WC WC WC

Peter looked at the copy of the key Jones had made. They had realized part of its secret.

Peter looked at the key. "Neal thinks he's ahead of me on this. I know he does. We'll just let him continue to think so."

They both, working on the key, in different places came up with the same conclusion. The teeth on the key were not ordinary teeth, they were a city scape. The question was, which one. Neal and Mozzie believe it to be somewhere in New York. But the problem was, of course, what part of New York were they trying to find? Also, there seemed to be a wide gap in the key. What was in that gap? What was it Ellen was pointing them to?

Meanwhile James paced the floor in Mozzie's safe house. He had kept his word and had not gone out of the place. But he needed to know what was going on. He needed to know what Neal and Peter knew. He needed to know what Ellen had hidden. There was no doubt in his mind that whatever it was pointed to him. And if Ellen had known the whole story, she would have realized it. The things she had…saved needed to be destroyed. They should never see the light of day.

James soon heard from his son. Neal and Mozzie had the answer to the puzzle, and it was located inside the Empire State Building. And that was great; they had narrowed it down to a building. But this building had many, many floors, over one hundred of them. James didn't have time to take on such a massive search. He needed to know which floor it was on. Luckily Neal and Mozzie had that answer also, the fiftieth. Now all they needed was a plan. It was time for James to con them all, one more time.

The plan had been amazingly simple. There was a regular maintenance crew who worked the building. There were also other crews called in at different times. All Neal, Mozzie and James needed to do was to decide which crew they wanted to be on. The uniforms were easy to get, and they were soon donning the uniforms of the regular crew of the Empire State Building. This allowed them access to any and all parts of the building.

They had no idea where on the fiftieth floor the box was located. They figured they could cross offices off the list, which helped a lot to narrow down their search. But there were a lot of halls. There were a lot of closets, a lot of open/public areas. Not knowing the size of the box also posed a problem because they had to look everywhere. They couldn't eliminate places where the box would not fit.

The men split up, hoping to cover more ground and to check more places. This was perfect for James' plan. Neal and Mozzie were helping him so much more then they knew. James just needed to be the first to find it. That idea kept him motivated and kept him pushing forward.

James was about to give up when he finally found what he was looking for. He removed the box, opened it up and removed the contents, a sealed envelope. He opened the envelope and read the contents. It was just what he thought it would be: Ellen's report. James had killed his supervisor, shot him in cold blood. James was a dirty cop. Now all he had to do was burn the evidence, and leave the building before Neal or Mozzie came looking for him.

James had the report in one hand and a lighter in the other when Neal found him.

WC WC WC WC WC

"He's up to something, Jones." Peter said as he paced his office. "Pull his tracing data."

Jones nodded and sat down at Peter's desk. He had the data on the screen in a matter of seconds.

"He's in the Empire State Building, looks like the 50th floor." Jones replied. "I love the precise locater feature they put on the new model."

Peter nodded. "Me too. Let's go, grab Diana." He grabbed his jacket off the back of his chair and headed towards the door.

WC WC WC WC WC

"James, I…What are you doing?" Neal asked, seeing his father with the lighter.

"Some things don't need to be seen, Son." James said, setting the piece of paper alight.

"Ellen meant for me to see that." Neal replied, rushing forward and putting out the fire. He stood silently for a moment, reading the part of the document which didn't burn.

Neal turned to his father. "You're…you…." He looked at James in disbelief. He was a dirty cop. His father had conned him into believing he was innocent. Neal stared at James in disbelief.

James knew what was coming he looked at Neal, just waiting.

"You…you're a dirty cop." Neal replied, shaking the piece of paper at him. "You did it. Did you…did you have anything to do with Ellen? Tell me you didn't. Please tell me you didn't have anything to do with that!" Neal shook his head as he backed away from James, almost on reflex.

"She was…." Neal started.

"She never should have written that report." James said, pointing a gun Neal didn't know he had at Neal. "She was too…good for her own good."

Neal shook his head and backed up even more.

"Give me the report Neal." James requested.

"I'm your son. You're flesh and blood." Neal replied.

"I need that report." James stated.

"I won't tell Peter. No feds, not one has to know." Neal replied.

"I can't take that chance." James said, not lowering his gun. "As long as that 'proof' exists, I can't rest. I need…I'm not going to jail…for anybody."

Neal shook his head, his mind still reeling from this new revelation. "You killed Ellen. You had her killed! She was…she was like a mother to me! How could you?"

"She knew too much." James replied. "She wasn't an easy person to find. Witness Protection did a great job."

Neal turned to leave, the report in his hand.

"Neal." James replied.

Neal turned.

"I need that piece of paper, Neal." James replied. He still had not lowered his gun. "I won't ask again."

"You would shoot me?" Neal asked.

"That report is the only proof of any wrong doing." James replied. "And nobody can prove I had anything to do with Ellen's death."

The sound of a gunshot propelled Peter, Diana and Jones towards it as they stepped off the elevator. They arrived at the scene just a few seconds later.

Neal looked down at the blood stain spreading across the front of his shirt. He looked up at James and then at Peter, as he, Diana and Jones appeared, suddenly, in the doorway. Neal's eyes then slide closed as he fell to his knees and then collapsed to the ground.

Peter quickly knelt down beside his partner. He pulled Neal unto his arms, ignoring James, the man with the gun, as he did so.

"Neal…?" Peter asked and he used his bare hand to press against Neal's wound.

"…shot…me…!" Neal said as blood streamed from the corner of his mouth.

Diana and Jones looked in disbelief and shock at the scene before them. James had shot Neal. He still had the gun in his hands. Jones took possession of the gun. James didn't resist him. He just kept looking at Neal, lying in Peter's arms.

Peter nodded at Neal. Peter was trying hard to keep his emotions at bay. But he was failing miserably. "I know. You're gonna be okay."

"…shot…me…." Neal repeated, still trying to get over his own shock and anger. "…lied…to me…whole thing…just a lie…."

Peter nodded. He wanted Neal to be quiet, to save his strength. But Neal continued to insist on talking.

"You have got to save your strength, Neal." Peter implored.

"…chest…hurts." Neal said, barely above a whisper. He was having trouble keeping his eyes open.

Peter nodded. He finally found his voice. "I know, Kid. I know"

Neal shook his head. "…not my father. …died…when I was…three…." Neal said. He then got very quiet as tears rolled out of the corners of his eyes.

The sight broke Peter's heart. He pulled Neal closer and hugged him tighter. "I'm sorry." Peter whispered. "I'm so sorry." He then felt Neal relax. Peter panicked until he pressed his fingers to Neal's neck and found a pulse.

(Will continue, if encouraged.)

**End Notes: I ended the story here, mainly for affect. Neal did live, just so you guys know. I wouldn't kill him off. Hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Epilogue

EPILOGUE

**AN: After several requests, thanks guys, I decided to add this little piece. I hope you enjoy.**

"You gotta admit, Peter. It explains a lot." Neal said as he sat in Peter's office in front of his desk.

"No, Neal, it doesn't. You're not your father."

"I had to learn to con from somebody." Neal replied.

"Okay," Peter conceded. "…maybe you got that from your father. Maybe you did. But with one notable exception…you're a con with a heart. You care about people, Neal." Peter stressed. "Your father held a gun on you. Then he pulled the trigger. All over a police report. He shot his own flesh and blood over a piece of paper with a little writing on it." Peter paused. "Think about that for a minute."

Neal didn't speak. He just shook his head, and then stared at his hands.

"At any rate, he's doing time for attempted murder. The fact you're part of the FBI added a few years. He got time for killing both his supervisor and Ellen. He will never get out, Neal. He's a murderer. You're not. That's not you."

Neal looked up at Peter. "I don't know, Peter. You know the old saying…the sins of the father…."

THE END (the REAL one.)


End file.
